Nikki and Victor with the Family
by NiktorFan95
Summary: Nikki and Victor have passionate moments together, happy moments, and worried moments, with the family, and surprisingly smooth confrontations with the enemies.


"So let's go get dressed" Nikki says as Victor comes up behind her and says "Why? Dinner won't be for another hour, that's plenty of time for 'us' time". He kisses he neck and Nikki says "Victor, there is plenty of time for this later…besides, I ordered some things from Fenmores online that arrived yesterday, I can show them to you later" Nikki says winking at him. He laughs and kisses her cheek. He tells her "I will look forward to that later, I don't know if I can help myself when I'm around you though" Nikki laughs and they head upstairs to get changed. "This one, or this one?" Nikki asks him. "Oh, you know that I want neither…but the one on the right is okay." Nikki gawks her head at the outfit and says "Well I did like that one more anyway! What the heck." She heads to the bathroom to get changed and Victor asks "Do you need my help?" Nikki laughs and says "When you ask if I need your help getting dressed, it normally ends up with you and me making love. We will have plenty of time for that later!" They both laugh and head downstairs and out to Vikki's house.

"Hey mom!" Vikki says with a big smile. "Hi sweetheart, were you crying? Your eyes look red?" "Yeah, I messed up the food but JT helped me fix it!". Victor says "Oh, don't worry about it I'm sure it will be fine! You are no 5 star chef, if you mess up it's simply because you didn't know." They both hug her and they ask if she needs help. She says no and after a while they eat. During dinner, Nikki asks "So where is your brother this evening?" Victoria says "I don't know, I couldn't find him, apparently Nick and Phyllis are on vacation in the Alps." Victor says "Germany! Wow, what is it with us Newman's and European vacations?" They all laugh and finish eating. Victoria asks how the food is and Nikki kids with her "Um, well this is um...how do I put this" Victoria looks upset "Um this is…GREAT! Victoria I didn't know that you could cook so well!" Victor nods and agrees that it's fantastic. "Wow, I thought you were beating around the bush and didn't have the heart to tell me it was bad or something!" Victoria says with relief. "Well I was kidding with you!" Nikki says laughing and Victor kisses her cheek. "Well we need to go, your mother and I need to home, she was hesitant to come because she was so tired". Victoria says "Okay, well I won't keep you, you do look tired". They say their goodbyes and leave to go to the main house. Before they go in Nikki says "You pulled that off brilliantly!" Victor says "Well you faking a tired expression on your face helps out as well!" They laugh and kiss and Nikki says "So, I will go upstairs and start a fire and…" "Of course! And get changed" Victor says laughing. They head in and Nikki says "I'll be down to get you" She says with a mischievous smile. She heads upstairs and gets into red and white candy cane lingere and starts the fire. She goes downstairs and Victor says "Mhm…talk about festive! I love it." Nikki laughs and says "Well 'tis the season to be jolly!" She takes something out from behind her back and Victor can't see what it is. She sits on his lap and pulls out some mistletoe. "That's so cute! And so like you!" Victor says laughing. "Well…I'm waiting!" He laughs and says "Okay okay, someone's impatient!" He kisses her with such a kiss she is breathless. "Oh, wow, that was…I'm completely breathless!" Nikki says laughing. He laughs to and says "I love you." Nikki gets a passionate look in her eyes and kisses his neck. He kisses her neck and pulls down the straps on her outfit and she says "Now, are you going to carry me upstairs, or am I going to carry you!" He laughs and says "Someone is very anxious!" He picks her up and takes her upstairs. He takes her over and puts her by the fire, he kisses her neck more and she smiles and the two of them make love. Their laying on the ground sleeping by the fire and Nikki drowsily says "Victor…what are we going to do today?" "Well its 4 in the morning still! I don't really know" Victor says laughing. Nikki says "Well how about we just go to bed and stay there all day, that could be real fun." Victor laughs and says "Yeah, it could and will be fun." Victor picks her up and takes her over to the bed and puts her down. "Ah! I'm not even tired and its 4 in the morning!" Nikki says frustrated. Then she gets a smile on her face and says "I think there is something you can do that can make me very tired" Victor laughs and says "Wow, what's made you this happy and spontaneous. Whatever it is, you should do it more." Nikki laughs and kisses him and he kisses her neck. She says "I love you" and he says in return "I love you, too" They kiss more and make love again. They sleep until 8 and Victor has been awake for a while. Nikki starts to wake up. "Good morning, I didn't think you were going to wake up for another hour or two." Victor says to a tired Nikki. "Hmm, well you did tire me out, so I was right in saying you could do that! But, its only morning…so what are we going to do? I would like to stay in bed all day, but I don't really think you do" Nikki says. "Oh, well I do have to go to Newman" Victor says. Nikki says upset "Do you have to? I'm more fun!" Victor laughs and says "Trust me I know you are, but unless I do a lot of my reports tomorrow so I have a free day today…" Nikki asks desperately "Please, for me, just stay home and be with me! I will make it very much worth your while!" He says "Worth my while, huh. I don't quite understand. Can you help me out?" Nikki leans over and kisses him and looks deep into his eyes and says "Do you know how you can help me now?" Nikki says with a passionate glare in her eyes. He kisses her and they make love again. "So…what now?" Nikki asks. Victor say he wants to take her downstairs and they can finish wrapping presents. They get on their robes, and go downstairs and he gets some boxes out and wrapping paper. They get some out and cut and wrap them. "Uh, you kind of have some tape on your nose" Victor points out to Nikki. "Oh! Oh my goodness! I didn't even notice." He tells her "There is one more box over there in the corner, go get it." She gets it and says "This box is beautiful, do we need to wrap it?" Victor says enthusiastically "I'm glad that you like it, because it's yours! Open it!" "Oh, Victor…I really don't like to open presents early! But its Christmas Eve, so it's kind of Christmas I guess." She opens it and gasps "Oh my God! This ring! It's so beautiful, but such a big box!" Victor says "Well keep going, there is a lot more" She opens a box with a diamond tennis bracelet, a necklace, and earrings. "Oh my God! Victor, all of these are just beautiful, they are so remarkable. I love them, and I love you!" She leaps up and hugs him and kisses him, he tells her he loves her two and they stay in each other's arms near the fire, cuddling and kissing. "What time is it?" Nikki asks. "Eleven, we have the whole day to ourselves! The kids are at work, so no kids barging in on us" Nikki laughs and tells him "That's a plus!". Nikki says "Want to get dressed?" Victor nods and they head upstairs and get dressed, on the way down, they are walking hand in hand. Victor stops and sits at the little table in the living room and Nikki sits on his lap. "What do you want to do?" She asks him. "How about we go to the club and get some food?" Nikki agrees and they leave.

When they arrive Gina is back after half a year of expanding her businesses and greets them. "Well hello there!". "Gina! How are you, it's so good to see you! How was your trip?" Nikki asks thrilled that one of her friends is back in town. "I'm great! I am going to open up 5 new places in the state. There were already people telling me 'I love your food at the GCAC and I can't wait for you to open this place up because it's closer to home…' It was such a great feeling!" Victor says "That's just wonderful to hear Gina, I think me and Nikki can go to one of your new places when they open, can't we?" Nikki nods and says "Speaking of you world famous food, how's about our usual lunch?" Gina laughs and says "Well, since I haven't been around and you two weren't together for the longest time, I think I need a refresher!" They laugh and Victor says "For Nikki chicken and rice pilaf with a garden salad and an iced tea, and for me lobster with mixed vegetables and a baked potato." Gina nods and tells them to have a seat. "So, I hope the kids don't see you skipping work!" Nikki says teasingly. Victor says "Well if they find me here, then they are skipping work as well!" They laugh and Gina brings out their food. "Nikki, I'm sorry, the iced tea wasn't brewed yet, so I brought you water and your tea will be done in a few minutes, I won't charge you for it" "Thank you Gina, but I have to pay, it's not like you messed up my food order, I'm going to pay for it" Nikki replies graciously and Gina says thanks. They eat their food and Ashley walks in with Jack. "Look how cute! The two of you together! It makes me want to gouge my eyes out". Nikki smartly replies "Look at the convict! Shouldn't you be in jail from when I had you arrested?" "Billy bailed me out. Tracey said that I did wrong and she wouldn't bail me out, and Jack said no. What kind of a pull do you have on my brother?" Jack smiles and says "Look at her. I'd do anything for her!" Nikki laughs and says "Looky here! Old Smiling Jack is back! Good to see this side of you again Jack!" Victor rolls his eyes. Jack says "No need to roll your eyes at me Newman, I would take Nikki back in a heartbeat! But she belongs to you now…sadly" Ashley says "Do I need to get you a bucket! You're drooling all over her! Stop it!" Nikki says "Well I won't keep you Jack, have a great Christmas!" Jack says "You too sweetheart. Bye" He kisses her on the cheek Ashley turns and leaves. Victor says "I can't stand that man!" Nikki says "What, so many men think I'm beautiful, are you saying I am not?" "No! No of course not! You are very beautiful, I am simply saying, he needs to stop wooing you!" Nikki says "You're so sexy when you get mad" He laughs and says "Yeah, really?" She says very. She walks over and kisses his neck and he says "Honey, we are in a public place" She says "I don't see anyone but you!" He says laughing "Still, do you want to get a room?" Nikki says "Hmmm, what do you think. You know how I said I never wanted to be in that room again, I take that back…for the evening" They go to the bar and ask for a key to a room and pay the waiter. They thank Gina and head upstairs. He closes the door and Nikki heads over to the bed and lies down. By the time her turns around her sees her on the bed and says "Maybe Jack should get me angry more often if this gets you so turned on!" She says "Mhm…well get over here!" He heads over and sits down and she kisses him. She starts to unbutton his shirt and he unzips her dress and he kisses her neck. She runs her hands through his hair and kisses him passionately. They make love and afterwards are completely exhausted. He notices she fell asleep and says to her "I love you Nikki, I love you." He kisses her cheek and lies down and falls asleep as well.

When they wake up, its 12 at night. She says "Wow, how long have we been sleeping?" He say that its 12. She says "Oh my God! I forgot Victoria was going to visit us around 8 with Reid, he wanted to say good night to us before "Santa" came!" Victor laughs and says "I wonder what she's thinking, her and Nick are probably worried. We should get home." They get dresses and leave the club.

When they arrive at the ranch, Victoria and Nick are in the living room pacing. They hear Victoria say "Nick I'm scared, they would never stay out this late, and I told them that I was coming by at 8 to let Reid say goodnight!" Nikki says "Hi, were here!" Victoria runs up and hugs them and Nick says "You two had us worried sick! We went looking for you and Gina said she didn't see you leave, so she didn't know what direction you went when you left to suggest where you may have gone to." Victor says "Sorry, we lost track of time" Victoria asks "Where were you and what were you two doing?" Nikki says "Um…" Victoria says "Oh, I think I know, please don't go into any detail" Victor says "We got a room at the club" Nick says "Oh; okay um…I'm going to go now. You're home and safe" He hugs Nikki and Victor and Victoria says "Well Reid is already sleeping so, I will tell him you couldn't make it I guess." Nikki says apologetically "Honey were sorry! We really are." Vikki says that its okay, hugs them, and leaves. Nikki says "Want to go to bed?" Victor says sure. The get in the room and close the door. He walks over to her and kisses her neck. She says "Victor I don't know about you, but you tired me out!" He laughs and says "Your welcome" And she says "Yes, but no thank you now. I want to take a shower and go to bed" He says persistently "Well then, why don't we take a shower together?" She laughs and says "You're not going to let up are you?" He shakes his head no and she says "Okay, fine, we will take a shower together" She leads him to the shower and they get in. She kisses his chest and neck and he says "Yeah, you are REAL tired, aren't you?" She laughs and says "I was playing hard to get" He laughs and they kiss some more and make love. The water gets cold and they step out. They put their robes on and go over to the bed. "I love you, goodnight" He says in return "I love you, too. Sweet dreams my darling" And they fall asleep.


End file.
